Numerous innovations for rotary displacement engines have been provided in the prior art. These engines are constructed from stronger, more expensive materials. These engines contain many more moving parts, which have to be machined with much greater difficulty and associated tooling expense. The weight and bulk of the other engines can make them unacceptable or undesirable for some applications. A more efficient alternative is desirable.